


collector's items

by glass_icarus



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus





	collector's items

Kanou sits brooding in his office, turning a box of band-aids over in his hands. The cuts on his fingers have disappeared long ago, but he hoards the memories of sharp edges and welling blood close to his heart for the small, white hands that go along with them.

Miserly, he thinks. It isn't really surprising, given his profession. His eyes flick over the bottom drawer of his desk (locked and booby-trapped, as is customary), which houses his private collection: an umbrella, a live bullet, and a can of soup, along with the box of band-aids currently in his hands- small reminders of Ayase's kindness. It's nothing compared to Ayase's company, he knows, but he still can't bring himself to throw any of them away.

He glances at his watch. Ayase will be back from school soon- unscathed this time, or Kanou will know why. There is a surprise, a box of photographs from Ayase's old apartment that Kanou plans to give him. He returns the band-aids to the drawer and palms his keys, nervous butterflies turning over in his stomach.

Kanou believes in paying his debts. It's just that he owes Ayase more precious things than money, and he doesn't really know how to pay them back.


End file.
